


The Return

by ShadowsWithin



Series: The Return [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsWithin/pseuds/ShadowsWithin
Summary: Is Death truly the end of Shadow Weaver? Of course not.Here's my story that'll annoy many but is basically everyone realizing Shadow Weaver did nothing wrong.
Series: The Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

She knew the spell would take its toll. It was a spell that was virtually one of a kind. It could only be done once after months of preparation. Thankfully she had done so. It was one of the most precise spells she ever devised, made to shatter through the effects of the Spell of Obtainment. It was do or die time, perhaps...both. 

....You're welcome...

The spell could only ever work for those with true conviction. Certainty in their actions. A true hero. She knew her daughters were safe. As safe as she could ensure at least.

And then...she let go...

Darkness, light. Both at the same time. Death and Life all in one. She was all and she was nothing. 

Then she went...beyond...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After death...what is beyond?

Minutes, Days, Hours? Time meant nothing here. Beyond. 

She could see the flow of time before her. But the past especially pulled to her.

Before her stood The Fright Zone. 

Catra and Adora. The closest thing to who she considered her own children, even in comparison to the others recruited by The Horde. She remembered this day most of all. The day they first met. 

Barely older than 5, Catra came to my attention after raising a ruckus in one of the cadet's classes. She was still not entirely sure what started it all, she assumed it just stemmed from Catra's abandonment but Catra got into a fight with the child Kyle of all people. He used to be so much more adventurous. 

By the time she arrived to see what was occurring Kyle had numerous lacerations from Catra and her claws. 

The incident seemed a one-off at the time, so I cared not, but soon Catra's temper became known by all The Fright Zone's cadets. 

Not long after Adora and her came to blows. They began to run around The Fright Zone unattended to show off to one another. Somehow they got into an argument during it all. I happened upon this most recent one and found Adora lying on the floor she was clearly in pain. Catra it seems pushed her out of anger and Adora was unable to stop herself in time before falling. 

"I didn't mean to Shadow Weaver!" said Catra

Instinctively I screamed and grasped her with the Black Garnet's energy, I hear the echo of what I said to scare her back to her dormitory. Too harsh, perhaps? But I spared her. 

I spent days healing Adora. Broken bones from what I detected. But Adora barely noticed the pain of the bones. She cared too much for her sister. Almost admirable, but foolhardy. She was who was important, not Catra, even if neither of us knew why at the time. At this point it was quite clear Catra was nothing but a detriment for the others, and especially Adora. I knew I'd have to watch them more closely from now on. 

Good, Evil? Both as is in everyone. 

I did what I deemed was right. It's all I could do. Would I change things? I suppose. I was too harsh with Catra. Do I apologize for my actions? Never. 

Then I heard a voice. 

"I suppose it was inevitable that we would meet again Shadow Weaver." 

I turned to see who was before me. The familiar voice gave rise to a familiar shape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our likely not so mysterious person is revealed and they reminisce.

I look and see her. Unique in all creation, at least as near as we can be sure. "Ah yes, I suppose it would be you. I never fully believed you were truly gone. Though I am still surprised to see you ...Queen Angella, or is it just Angella now?" 

"Shadow Weaver. I would say it's nice to see you but we both know it's not. I was hoping to at least spend eternity in some peace. What are you even doing here? "

"My dear Angella. So much has happened. Are you unaware? Your little girl has grown. Etheria has been exposed to the Greater Universe."

"Glimmer...I'm aware of some things. But much of my time up until now was repairing reality. I acted as a suture. Reality has finally stabilized."

My eyes narrowed, but despite it all I felt relaxed. The most I have in some time. The dangers are past. "I see...there's much you missed then, but I suppose we both have much time here to catch up."

We spent what seemed like weeks speaking to one another though I don't believe it was truly more than a day to us. I even discussed how well Glimmer has done despite her own stubbornness. 

"You trained Glimmer?" She took a long sigh "I do hope you didn't do anything untoward to her during this..."

"Why Angella. I would never. We both know I only ever act in my own interests, and at the time Glimmer very much was in my interests. She took the training as well as her Father." 

"Yes, Micah... It's still hard to believe he's alive after all this time. Though I suppose the same could be said of myself." She turned to look away almost as if to contemplate all the possibilities they could've had if they reunited. 

"Glimmer did amazingly. My training gave her the edge she needed and she was able to defeat her Father. Natural talent would've only carried her so far, I would know. Thankfully she prevailed or all of our efforts might've been for nothing."

"Yes, it's good. Perhaps having you here with myself for all Eternity wouldn't be the worst thing Shadow Weaver."

"I do concur my Queen. It was not as any of us expected but victory is had. Peace was finally restored. My role was crucial, and even I...finally feel fulfilled."

"Yes, and I see, though the scar's remain the Spell of Obtainment has faded from you. Perhaps you are now Lightspinner once more."

"Perhaps, but there is little difference in the me from then and the now. Light Spinner, Shadow Weaver, they are all just names. I like you have always done what I believed was correct. Though I AM glad to finally have access to magic of my own again."

"Magic of your own... Shadow Weaver... it occurs to me. It's very much an unlikely route but...now that reality is stable. This reality? Regardless, now that they're stable...perhaps if we pooled our energies we may escape? it's unlikely at best but...perhaps?"

I raise my hand towards her and she accepts it. We both nod to one another and we begin to focus. For what seems to be days...we focus.


End file.
